A Day In The Park
by Aleja21
Summary: A day in the park


This is story was written by myself and Angel Officer

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Third Watch characters, we just borrowed them for this story so please don't sue us.

Plot: this is a Faith and Bosco story and a Kim and Jimmy story. In this story Fred died of a heart attack several years ago, both couples are married. Faith is 7 ½ months pregnant with twins, she and Bosco both still work at the 55. Faith is a Patrol Sergeant and Bosco is still a beat cop. Jimmy still works at the fire house as the Lieutenant and Kim is the head Paramedic even though she is currently 6 months pregnant. Also Charlie and Joey are both 12 year olds and best friends, and Emily is 17 years old. Kim and Faith are also best friends, Bosco and Jimmy get along at their wives insistence. Now enough from me and on with the story. Please R&R we would really appreciate it.

* * *

"Doherty Residence." Kim answered the phone in an exasperated tone.

"Hi Kim." Faith replied in an odd tone that her friend sounded angry and somewhat tired . However Kim could hardly hear her do to the noise coming from her son Joey's room.

"One minute Faith." Then walking out of her kitchen to the entrance way of the house so she could yell up the stairs " Joseph Michael Doherty turn down that damn stereo NOW!" She then retuned to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about that. So how are you?" She asked, running her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Pregnant" Faith said, laying her hand on her very pregnant belly. "Don't get me wrong I love the fact that I'm pregnant. But being pregnant with twins is so much more exhausting than it ever was with Emily or Charlie. How about you?"

"Let's see my husband is working a 48 hour shift starting Friday night so now Joey's upset because Jimmy can't go to the park to practice for baseball tryouts on Monday. So I'm now stuck in the house with an upset twelve-year-old. On top of that this baby has decided that I don't need my right kidney, since it can be used as a perfect punching bag."

"That sucks, why don't we take the boys to the park on Saturday, I also have an upset twelve year old on my hands. Bosco has to work a double shift on Saturday because he's covering for Ty. This way the boys can practice together and we can make the plans for Sasha's bachelorette party."

"Sounds good, so lets meet at the entrance to the park at one o'clock." Kim suggested. "Then afterwards we can take the boys out for pizza."

"Sounds good, we'll see you then, I have to go Emily needs some help with her English homework."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once she was off the phone she heaved her body out of the chair and started making dinner. After placing the lasagna in the oven she went upstairs to have a word with Joey.

Knocking on his door, she put her face up close to the door "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Ok." Replied a sullen voice of her pre-teenage son.

When Kim entered she found him laying on his bed, so she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed "Honey I know your upset about your dad having to work this weekend. But please try to understand your father has a job to do, don't you think he'd rather be with you, in the park playing ball? Your father loves you Joey don't ever doubt that."

"I know you and dad love me but its just that. . . . . He promised."

"I know baby, but I do have some good news."

"What?"

"I'm going to take you to the park on Saturday."

"But mom." Joey said his voice full of indignation "You're a girl and you're pregnant." He rolled his eyes and let out a depressing sigh.

"I realize that Joey, and for the record just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't play baseball, also I never said that I was going to be practicing with you. Faith is going to bring Charlie to the park so you can practice together."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

Smiling Kim nodded and looked down at her son. "Glad to hear it, dinner should be ready in an hour. Have you finished your homework?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes again and sat up a little. "Yes mom."

"Good." Kim said getting up from the bed and heading out of Joey's room, back to the kitchen.

--- Boscorelli Home ---

After hanging up the phone, Faith walked over to the dinning room table where Emily was doing her homework.

"So what's the problem?" She asked her daughter.

"I have to write this ten page term paper, it can be on any subject we want, but I can't think of anything."

"Well, what are you interested in, what do you think would be an exciting paper?"

"I was kind of hoping to do one on what one has to do to become a cop."

"Well, Bosco and I can both help you with that. Also if Lt. Swersky approves it you might be able to come to work with me one day, so you'd also be able to ask some of the guys at the station. We also have several rookies fresh out of the academy that you can talk to."

"That would be so cool mom." Emily said getting up from the table and hugging her mother. "Since you've been such a big help to me, I'll make dinner to night."

"Thanks honey."

As Emily headed for the kitchen the phone started to ring. "Mom, it's Bosco." Faith then dragged her very pregnant body out of the chair and took the phone from her daughter.

"Hi, handsome."

"Hi sexy." Bosco replied with a chuckle "So how are you feeling?"

"Bosco that is a dangerous question to ask you're wife when she's 7 ½ months pregnant with twins."

"Point taken, look I called to tell you I'd be home late tonight, Swersky pulled Davis and I to help Anti-Crime with a bust."

"What?" Faith almost yelled. "So are going to be working with Cruz?"

"Yes, but don't worry."

"I'll try not to. Just be careful, you have a family here at home that loves you and needs you."

"I love you too, I better go I still need to change. Bye."

"Bye."

Faith took the cordless phone and returned it t the kitchen. "Bosco's going to be late tonight."

"Ok, I'll make him a plate for when he gets home. Can I ask you a question mom?"

"Sure honey?"

"How did you know when you were ready to sleep with a guy for the first time?"

When she heard this question Faith just stood there completely flabbergasted. She couldn't believe her daughter had grown up so quickly. "Well, I guess it depends on if your heart and mind are in agreement and you really care about the person you're with and want to share something truly special with them. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've kind of been seeing this guy and I really like him." Emily replied honestly.

"So why is this the first I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

"I knew that you'd tell Bosco and since he's so over protective I knew that he'd scare him away."

"So tell me about him?"

"His name is Ben Carmichael he's 17 too and he goes to my high school he's a senior and he's on the schools JROTC drill teams. He wants to go to college and then join the military as an officer. Ben is a sweetheart, and he treats me like a queen."

"How long have you been together?"

"We started going out 8 months ago."

"All right, I won't tell you what to do here because in the end it has to be your decision, however, I would prefer it if you waited until you were married or at least a couple of years older before you have sex. But if you do decide to then be safe unless you want to end up with something like this" she said pointing at her distended stomach " or something worse."

" Thanks mom."

TBC....

Hope you guys liked this, we might have more suspense in the next chapter if you read and review! Thanks!


End file.
